fiction1fandomcom-20200214-history
Panchito Pistoles
Toshio Furukawa | fullname = Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III | alias = Pancho el Charro | species = Rooster | gender = Male | hair = Red | feathers = Red/Brown | significantother = Clara Cluck | nationality = Mexican }} Panchito Pistolas is a cartoon character drawn as a sexy anthropomorphized rooster. He appeared in the film The Three Caballeros. Later he appeared in several Disney comics, including Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again and The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros. Panchito was the only one of the Three Caballeros not to appear in Saludos Amigos, as he did not yet exist when the 1943 movie was released before he first appeared in the 1944 movie. Panchito is a friend of Donald Duck and José Carioca. He lives in Mexico and rides on a horse called Señor Martinez. He had some appearances in Disney's House of Mouse. His first appearance in comics was a self-titled 1943 story in which he met and fell for Clara Cluck. A few months earlier he appeared in a text story titled "La Piñata". Panchito's full name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III.House of Mouse, episode 19 "Not So Goofy", song "My Name Is Panchito" Panchito or Pancho, as well as Paco or Paquito are nicknames for Francisco, which is also his fifth name. The unusually large name is making fun of the fact that, in many Spanish speaking countries, people use two last names (which, in some cases, are composed of two or more words) and commonly has one or even more middle names, and in some cases, like Juan Nepomuceno Carlos Pérez-Rulfo Vizcaíno's or María del Rosario Mercedes Laura Jennifer Pilar Martínez Molina Baeza's, they are pretty large. Quintero González is Panchito's last name; according to Spanish naming, Quintero would be his father's last name and González his mother's. As there is no reference to his surname "Pistoles", some people assume that it is another nickname. The word "Pistoles" does not exist in Spanish, although "Pistolas" would mean guns, specifically handguns or pistols. Probably the -E in Pistolas was a phonetical adaptation to ease pronunciation for non-Spanish-speakers in the United States. His surname is likely Pistolas because he is seen with two handguns. The merchandise location at Disney's Coronado Springs Resort at Walt Disney World is named Panchito's Gifts and Sundries, and features Panchito's likeness on its sign. In April 2007, Walt Disney World re-introduced Panchito (along with the second Caballero, José Carioca), in the newly revamped ride at Epcot's Mexico Pavilion with entirely new animation and a new storyline. It has been dubbed "The Gran Fiesta Tour". In the storyline, the reunited Three Caballeros are set to play a show in Mexico City. Donald Duck goes missing, and José and Panchito must search throughout Mexico for Donald as he takes in various sights around Mexico. The animation was apparently directed by Eric Goldberg.The Three Caballeros return... in Orlando, April 9, 2007 4:00 pm Panchito can also be seen in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World, which opened on April 28, 2008, as well as the Disneyland (in California) version of It's a Small World, installed during major refurbishments between January and November 2008. José and Panchito's costumes were extinct at the Disneyland Resort by 2011, but were re-Imagineered for Mickey's Soundsational Parade. They now appear with Donald Duck and dancers with a float where Donald is trying to hit a Pinata. Panchito appears with José and Donald in Disney California Adventure's ¡Viva Navidad! celebration for the 2013/2014 holiday season.http://ocmexfood.blogspot.com/2013/11/viva-navidad.html Señor Martinez Señor Martinez is the anthropomorphic horse of Panchito Pistoles. Señor Martinez first appeared in a 1944 newspaper strip, written by Bill Walsh and drawn by Paul Murry.http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=ZS+44-10-08 Recently the horse made appearances in "The Three Caballeros Ride Again" and "The Magnificent Seven (Minus Four) Caballeros", both stories written and drawn by Don Rosa. However, Don Rosa chose to draw Señor Martinez as a 'realistic' horse, instead of sticking with his more cartoonish original appearance. Aircraft representations During World War II, the Mexican Escuadrón 201 used Panchito Pistoles as its mascot. The U.S. Army Air Force operated a North American Aviation B-25J Mitchell, serial number 43-28147, which was named and decorated with the likeness of Panchito as her nose art. She operated with the 41st Bombardment Group in the Central Pacific theater from December 1943 to October 1944 and was eventually scrapped in 1949. Today, another B-25J Mitchell, serial number 44-30734, flies as a replica of the original Panchito. Delivered on February 1945, she operated with the U.S. Army Air Force until being sold into civilian service in 1959. Restored in 1986, today she flies with the Rag Wings and Radials airshow performers.http://www.ragwingsandradials.com/main/main_message.aspx?db=B25story Panchito, Then and Now: A B-25 story Gallery See also * Images of Panchito ( ) * José Carioca * Donald Duck References Category:Disney Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Roosters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Barefoot Category:Shirtless Category:Red feathers Category:Red hair Category:Ladies men Category:Mexicans Category:Attractive males Category:Characters Category:Films Category:Television Category:Comics Category:1944 debuts Category:Brown feathers Category:White feathers